duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yomi
|-|Yomi, Humanity God= |-|Yomi, Humanity Left God= Yomi, Humanity God is the leader of the Oracle cult, and is also among one of the major characters to fall at the start of a timeline, just like Dorago the Great, Dragon World and Miracle Star, Revolutionary Heaven King. Story After the defeat of Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty", a deity called "Yomi" would harness Shangri-La's power to bring peace upon the world. He has received numerous followers and they made a cult called "Oracle" and his successor and possible son, Izumo was here to succeed him upon his fall. However, his attempts to being peace also bought stagnation, and thus the pace of the world stopped. Due to this, a rebellion known as "Outrage" appeared to stop him and his Oracles. Then, a group of highly powerful Outrages known as "Exile Creatures" appeared and attacked the Oracle capital. Yomi then links with Justice, Holy Spirit Left God and and fought the Exile Creature's leader, Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun. Despite his divine might, he was no match for Katsuking's infinite power attacks and was defeated. After his defeat, his successor and possible son, Izumo became violent and went to rest in order to take out the Outrages later on. He did and started his revenge by controlling one of the Exiles, British, Hell Blues. Later when Izumo became the ultimate god "God Izumo, Lawless God Kind", Yomi was also reborn as the imperfect Crossover Yomi, New Sacred God and began a rampage that would kill regardless of Outrage or Oracle. However when Katsumugen, Climax tried to deal the final hit against the weakened God Izumo, he has shown that he still cares for Izumo and the Oracle Cult and shielded the hit, shattering him. After the events of Episode 3, he was reborn as a left god known as "Yomi, Humanity Left God". It is possible that just like the Outrages, Yomi and the Oracles might not be a being from the creature world itself, but a being from an alternate dimension as just like most of the Oracles in Episode 3, his appearance does not look like something from the Creature World, but more like a real-life Human. He even admits that he is half-human in V3 and in the Manga of the same title, he came from a spaceship, further proving that he is not an ingenious being of the creature world. While generally depicted as a cruel and ruthless character in many manga series and in the V3 anime series, the actual character in the background story is a belevolent being who loves his believers and would go as far as protecting them with his powers. Card Explanation Ugh....Episode 3 Victory Rares are pretty lame to be exact, and this and Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun are one of the biggest examples. The first thing that comes in mind that this is a god, which means it is going to come with the latent weaknesses Gods have. However, unlike past Gods, it can link with any God that appears in Episode 3, so costs are more flexible. This does not prevent the opponent from rushing the player before the player can link 3 gods, however. The second thing is when it is summoned, the player draws up to 3 cards. Not very great, but can serve as a hand replenishment when things go bad. Since it costs 8, it is not worth of only this effect, however. And the final and major effect that this card has, is when it is linked as 3 Gods, the player's shields don't break. This is actually pretty great form of defense by itself as it prevents shield burn such as from Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom and deckouts by Adamski, S-Rank Space. Beware of effects such as those from Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility, however, since they can still burn shields. However, the god does not have removal resistance and the effect is lost upon one part of the god leaving the battle zone. Therefore, it is considered difficult to use and overly passive and is thus not seen outside of fun decks. Yomi, Humanity Left God This is one of the shock cards of Super Black Box Pack and it vastly differs from the original incarnation. It instead has a Kourin ability that allows it to send out a God Nova that costs 7 or less. Due to the extreme slowness of Kourin and this card's hefty 8 cost, it too was rarely seen. Anime *'Main Article': Yomi is one of the major antagonists in V3 and was the leader of the Oracle Cult. He has a voice and hairstyle vaguely similar to those of . He is a creature who had took the form of a human and uses a God Nova deck with himself as the center concept of it. He also used his powers to evaporate Crossfire, Millionare but was defeated by Katta later on and dissappeared. It was later revealed that he escaped to the future and was the king there. Finally after all of the Exile team members were released from his spell, he dueled Katta with a deck based on Crossover Yomi, New Sacred God and was defeated. After his defeat, his statue breaks and he was never seen again. Category:God Category:God Nova Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Oracle Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck Category:Metagame Status:N/A Category:Creature